


Role Swap

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Please Kill Me, i got this idea in the shower, i hope you guys enjoy this shit that i came up with mid shower, ive rewatched people play the evil within several fuc king times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph and Sebastian switch lives. Kidman and Myra switch as well. Kidman being the one gone and Myra being the new detective on the force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Emergency Call

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!!! I got this idea and I had to write it.

“All units all units, 11-99, expedite cover code 3, Beacon Mental Hospital.”  
“184 copy code 3. ETA 3 minutes.” Connolly flipped the sirens on and turned the corner of the street, speeding up a little. “Sorry detectives, I know you’re just comin’ off a case but I’m afraid we’re gonna have to make a detour.” Myra looked up from her lap to look at Connolly as Sebastian did the same.

  
“Sounds serious, is it a riot?”  
“No, I got the call before I went and picked you up, said it was multiple homicides. Half a dozen units already on scene.”  
“131, please advise.”  
“Hey maybe it’s the ghost of that doctor who went schizo and chopped up all those patients.” Sebastian sat forwards in his seat.  
“That’s not what happened. Some patients disappeared. Some kind of scandal?”  
“Still, gives you the creeps doesn’t it?” Joseph turned around in his seat and looked at Sebastian and Myra.  
“Sebastian, you think there’s a connection.”  
“It’s a possibility. I believe the records were sealed.”  
“Anyone on scene, respond.” Joseph reached over and picked up the radio, speaking into it.  
“Dispatch, this is detective Oda in 184, what’s the situation. Over.”  
“184... Be advised, some problem... at Beacon Memorial... radio...” Sebastian and Myra looked at the speaker with curiosity.  
“Is there any-“ Joseph began to speak before him, Sebastian, and Connolly heard a loud buzzing in their ears. “God damn it!”  
“Jesus!” Connolly covered his ear and the car swerved before he straightened it out. Sebastian rubbed his temples and shook his head.  
“Junior detective Myra.” Joseph looked in the rear view mirror at her. “Any thoughts?” Myra looked up and shook her head.  
“None yet.” She looked out the window. “I’m sure we’ll know everything once we get there.”  
A moment later, Connolly pulled up in front of Beacon Hospital, turning the sirens off but keeping the lights on. All four of them pulled out of the car, looking at the scene of empty cop cars in front of them, before slamming the cop cars doors shut and walking towards it.  
“What do you make of it?” Sebastian asked, walking up behind Joseph. Joseph looked over his shoulder.  
“Connolly, contact dispatch and let them know what’s happening. Sebastian, Myra, you’re with me. We’re gonna have a look around.”  
“Right.” Myra walked over to Joseph, leaving Connolly alone to do as he was told. The three of them began their walk into the Hospital, Joseph falling behind a little to look around at the cars. He pushed his glasses up and shook his head, rushing to the front doors.  
Joseph pushed the door open and covered his mouth, the stench of rotten bodies and blood filling his nostrils. Sebastian walked up behind him and sniffed. “Smells like blood.”  
“Alright, stay sharp.” Sebastian nodded and pulled his gun out as Joseph turned to Myra when she walked up. “We’re gonna check it out. Don’t let anyone else through this door.”  
“I can be an extra set of eyes.”  
“We don’t know what’s happening here, you’re our backup.” Joseph walked inside, not letting Myra reply as he heard the big doors slam shut behind him. The bodies were scattered everywhere, no longer bleeding as far as he could tell. There was a muffled banging in the distance which Sebastian spoke up about.  
“Did you hear something?” Joseph didn’t answer him and continued to look around before Sebastian ran into a room. “Joseph, in here!” Joseph looked over and sprinted over as quick as he could. Joseph saw a doctor and ran over to him, kneeling down by him.  
“Are you injured? What happened here? ” He put his hand on the doctor’s shoulder as he answered him.  
“Can’t be real...” The doctor’s deep gruff voice emitted from his throat as he stared into the distance. “Impossible... Ruvik is...” His head hung and Sebastian knelt by him, pushing the doctor up a bit.  
“I’ve got him. The security cameras might tell us something.” Joseph nodded and stood up, walking over to the monitors on the desk. He looked at the middle screen and saw three cops running on screen, before they turned and shot at something. Joseph leaned forwards and squinted a bit at the picture. Suddenly a hooded man rushed on the screen, appearing in front of the three cops in a flash as each of them fell over bleeding and dead. Joseph’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What the hell?” The hooded man looked up at the screen as he vanished and appeared behind Joseph. Joseph turned to him and saw the man holding a needle, before stabbing him with it as he blacked out.  
````````  
Joseph woke up to the sound of music, and something dripping on the floor. “Ugh.” He groaned, blinking awake and looking at his hand. It had blood dripping all down it, at least now he knew what that dripping noise was. A rat ran underneath him, sniffing at the blood before running off. Joseph looked back behind him, seeing more people hanging upside down around him. Joseph gasped and looked up at his feet, they were bound by a rope as he hung upside down from the ceiling. Joseph heard a grunting and stopped moving, going limp and seeing a man wearing something around his head staring at him and blinking.  
The man said some sort of words, gibberish almost, before walking out of his line of sight. Joseph kept his eyes straight, the fear of moving his head weighing on him heavily. He heard something squishing and squirting next to him, the sound of someone choking. Joseph turned his head and looked at the guy, he was swinging his arm back and stabbing at another body, blood going everywhere. Joseph looked straight ahead and saw a knife in a body in front of him. He listened and waiting for the man to finish his work and walk away so he could grab the knife.  
Joseph swung, back and forth, reaching for the knife the best he could. He reached his arm out about three times before he finally got a hold of the knife. Joseph reached up and cut the rope holding him up, then fell back on his shoulder blades. “Ugh!” Joseph stood up, rubbing his back and shaking his head. He felt his side, feeling a wound on it.  
Joseph snuck up behind the man, watching him from behind a wall. He waited until the man walked off before Joseph made his way over to the body, grabbing a pair of keys from above him. Joseph took a deep breath and stood up straight, limping a little out of the room as fast as he could. He walked over to a door, pulling the keys out and unlocked it quickly. ‘Thank god’ He thought to himself, pushing the door open slowly to not make that much noise.  
Joseph ran up the steps behind the door and walked on the flat floor before stepping on a wire and setting off an alarm. The man came up behind him, a chainsaw on in his hands. “Shit!” Joseph ran forwards, bursting through the door in front of him. He ran down a long hallway, hearing the man behind him catching up to him. He glanced behind himself for only a moment before running through another door. Joseph saw a bunch of sharp metal things sticking out of the wall, but continued to run. The man caught up to him and swung the chainsaw, slicing his leg. “Augh!”  
Joseph fell forwards, backing up away from the chainsaw man. The man turned and pressed his foot down on something, two metal jail cells shooting from the ceiling and trapping Joseph in with the metal spikes. Joseph stood up and began limping towards the other one, pain surging through his leg as he did so. He saw a door beneath his feet and stepped back, pulling the hatch on it and jumping inside. Joseph began to slide down vent, blood soaking the walls. He was able to move back and forth to dodge more swirling spikes in front of him. He came to an opening at the bottom of the vent and was plunged into a tub of blood and guts.  
Joseph popped his head out and shook his head, wiping the blood from his face. He waded through the blood to a ladder and climbed up it, grabbing his leg where it was sliced a minute ago. “Shit.” He limped over to a door and pushed it open, walking through it.  
`````  
Joseph heard the door banging behind him, making him look over his shoulder. The door broke open and Joseph gasped. “Shit!” He began to limp as fast as he could, the man behind him with the chainsaw yet again. How many times would he have to run from this asshole? Joseph pushed a wheelchair out of the way and climbed over an ambulance bed, falling on his back. He gasped and grunted, getting up and almost running to the elevator in front of him. He jumped in and the doors shut behind him, the chainsaw pressing against the elevator door and sending sparks flying inside before the elevator began to move up.  
Joseph took a few deep breaths and sat up, rubbing his leg again. He spit out some blood and wiped his mouth off. Joseph reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, opening it and noticing it was empty. He crushed it up and threw it off to the side, leaning his head back on the wall. No cigarettes, a huge cut in his leg, and he had no idea what was going on. Joseph closed his eyes for a moment, trying to make sense of all that happened just before.  
Soon the elevator made a dinging noise, allowing him to stand up. He could barely feel his leg now, so walking was no big deal. The elevator door opened to a long hallway again, making him cringe before he left the doors and walked down it. He looked around, looking at the blood on the walls and the cracks. About halfway through his walks through the halls, the entire place shook and some of the ceiling collapsed in front of him.  
Joseph began to run, ignoring the pain in his leg still as he ran to the front doors and out of them. When he got outside he noticed everything was in a hellish condition. Places were on fire, buildings were collapsing, and it seemed like things were just shit. He heard an ambulances siren and ran off the steps, seeing Connolly backing up in an ambulance, and grabbing the radio.  
“Detective! Get in! Get in!” The world shook and some windows above Joseph shattered, making him run away from them and towards the ambulance. The ground beneath the back tires began to crumble away. Connolly gasped and stepped on the gas, pulling away from it as Joseph chased after it, reaching inside the open window of the front seat and climbing inside. Connolly drove faster once Joseph was in and busted through the front gates of the hospital.  
Joseph heard three others grunt in the backseat and looked back. Myra, the doctor, and some kid in white sitting back there. “Hey, where’s Sebastian?”  
“Man I’m sorry he never came out. Ida waited but...” Joseph looked straight ahead, ignoring the people in the back.  
“Please, settle down Leslie.” Leslie began to repeat the words ‘Settle down’ over and over again, rocking back and forth.  
“Shit!” Connolly saw the ground behind them crumbing away as he was driving. “There’s no going back.” Joseph looked out the window for a moment then looked up to see something about to fall on them. Connolly swerved the car out of the way and sped up. He looked up at the corner of the front window and saw more things about to collapse in front of them. Connolly turned a corner and straightened out the ambulance the best he could. Everyone took a deep relaxing breath, Joseph leaning back in the front seat.  
Joseph noticed the ground shifting ahead of them, moving a building between them and their only way out. “Shit.” Connolly went as fast as he could, speeding through the small crack between a bus and a building, allowing them to get through safely.  
Joseph relaxed back in his seat, nothing around them was collapsing anymore so that was good at least. Connolly closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Joseph picked the radio up again and spoke into it a few times, only getting static feedback from it.  
“Damn it. How are we cut off from everyone?”  
“Everyone must be dead.” Joseph blinked at him then turned to look at the people in the backseat.  
“Everyone alright back there?”  
“Just a few bumps, we’re fine.”  
“Fine... Fine... Fine... Fine...”  
“We will be once we’re far away.” Joseph turned back around and looked ahead.  
“A little further and we’ll be fine.” Joseph looked in the rearview mirror and saw a man, the same man with the hood that killed the cops on the tape earlier, standing behind Myra. He turned around quickly to look, but saw nobody there.  
“Fine... Fine... Fine...” The buzzing through the speakers began again. “Fine... Fine... Fine... F- Fine... Fall! Fall!” The ambulance swerved around, hitting some bumps and knocking Myra over in the back seat. They slammed into a wall and Joseph put his hands up on the dashboard to keep himself from flying through the windshield. He looked at Connolly and his eyes widened at the sight.  
Connolly was pale, he had boils forming on his face and his nose was bleeding badly. Connolly took a deep breath, it sounded shrill and painful to listen to. Myra put her hands on the glass between them and shouted.  
“Look out!” Joseph looked ahead and saw an opening in front of them, it cut off right at the end of the tunnel they were in.  
“Fall! Fall! Fall!” Leslie shouted from the backseat as the ambulance flew out of the tunnel, falling front end first down the cliff. Joseph watched in terror as he got closer and closer to the ground before hitting it, and blacking out.


	2. Remnants

Joseph groaned, blinking awake. Everything was red around him, a doctor and nurse pushing him through hospital halls. He looked around, trying to make sense of what was going on around him. Joseph was pushed into a room under a bright light, and must’ve been hooked up to something because he could hear a beeping of a machine next to him. Joseph heard something by his feet and looked down, seeing two arms at first, then something climbing up him. It had two faces, two heads almost, and it was crawling right up his legs. It crawled up on top of him, leaning it’s faces close to his before Joseph blinked and woke up elsewhere.  
He sat up in a hospital bed, looking around the room. Joseph held his side and stood up, looking at a desk and picking up a newspaper. He read it over quickly before setting it down and looking at a jar of weird green stuff next to it. Out of pure curiosity, Joseph picked it up and tucked it away before walking to the door. “Hello? Anyone there?” The room around him seemed to pulse for a second as he made his way to the door.  
Joseph looked out of it, seeing bugs crawling up one of the walls across the hall. He looked up and around then saw a lady dressed as a nurse walk over in front of the door. “Are we awake?” She opened the door, making Joseph step back so he wouldn’t get him by the door.  
“Is everyone else alright? The city?!” Joseph asked, worried about his partners and the city collapsing.  
“What ever are you talking about?” The girl asked. “You are the only soul here.” She turned and began to walk away. “Right now.” Joseph walked out of the room, still holding his side. He walked down the hall to a mirror, looking into it for a moment. He shook his head and turned around, limping away and down the hall.  
“Hello? Anyone there?” He looked inside of a few rooms and continued walking. “What the hell is going on here?” Joseph walked to a front desk and looked at the nurse. “A hospital?”  
“This place in necessary for you. You’re always welcome here.”  
“I’ve been hospitalized?”  
“I’m afraid I cannot answer that. Please, sign in here.” Joseph looked down at a paper in front of him and sighed, picking up a pen and signing the paper with his name. Once he was done the nurse came out from behind the desk. “Please, follow me.” She walked to a back door, Joseph following her close behind. Joseph walked into the room, noticing a chair in there with all sorts of strange things on it. “You are alright, please, relax. Please, have a seat.”  
Joseph sat down in the chair, resting his arm on the armrest and leaning back. Suddenly, things grabbed his wrists and ankles. “What the hell?!” A machine came out from behind the chair and went around his head like a helmet. Joseph shook, trying to get away.  
“You mustn’t fight it, this is for your own good.”  
“No...! Stop!” Joseph struggled before a sharp pain shot into his head and throughout his body. He grunted, throwing his head back.  
“There now, you see? All better.”  
“Lady? Am I going crazy?” The machine on his head moved away, the pain subsiding when it did. He struggled to get up but couldn’t, when a fire burst out around them. He began to breath heavy, looking around and the flames.  
“Now, what makes you say that?” Joseph looked at the nurse who was also on fire. Joseph began to struggle and squirm as the flames began to engulf his body. He screamed in pain as his world went white. “I’ll be waiting.” A loud buzzing noise sounded in Joseph’s ears again, and he blinked to wake up, finding he was back in the ambulance.  
He twisted and turned his body, crawling out of the burning ambulance and walking away from it quickly while he coughed. “Shit... What the hell is going on? Where am I?” Joseph walked off, picking up a needle off a strange looking thing. He looking at the syringe and read something on its side. He couldn’t read very well, but he could easily figure out it was some sort of medication. Joseph popped the rubber tip off and held his arm out, injecting himself in the arm with it. He felt a rush of pain and adrenaline for a moment before all the pain in his body disappeared.  
`````  
Joseph walked across break in the woods and held up a lantern he found. He saw someone crouching not far away from him and walked closer. Joseph looked down and saw a gun, he picked it up and checked how many bullets were inside of it, it was full that was good. “Connolly?” Joseph stepped closer to the man.  
Connolly was over a body, and Joseph couldn’t see what was going on but jumped back when a head was dropped to the side. Connolly turned around and he looked just as he did in the ambulance, boils all over his face and his skin was pale. Joseph stepped back as Connolly began to advance on him. He held up the gun and shot by his head, missing once. He aimed again and shot twice before Connolly’s head exploded and his body fell backwards. “My god... Connolly...” Joseph walked over and inspected the body, it was indeed Connolly. He covered his mouth and nose, shaking his head and turning around to continue through the woods.  
Joseph kept looking around for anymore people, worried about being attacked. He only had three bullets left in the fun he found, and unless he just so happened to find anymore bullets; he’d be screwed. Joseph put the gun in a holster he was wearing and held the lantern up again, looking at the dirt walls around him suddenly. A cave? He looked up, not a cave because he could see the sky and the stars above him.  
Joseph sighed and looked straight ahead, there was the boy who was with the doctor, walking around and rubbing his fingers together. Joseph sped up walking and stopped in front of the boy.  
“Hurts! Hurts...” Joseph looked in front of himself, a wire trap was right there.  
“Whoa... Were you warning me about this?” Joseph thought for a second about what the doctor had said in the ambulance. “You’re Leslie right? I’m a police officer, maybe I should help you.” Leslie turned around, still rubbing his fingers.  
“Should help you.” Joseph sighed and pushed his hair back.  
“Shit. How am I going to get you to a hospital?”  
“Hospital...” Leslie began to back up. “Hospital! Hospital! Hospital! HOSPITAL!” Leslie ran off into the darkness, leaving Joseph by himself.  
“What the fuck?” Joseph ducked down under the wire trap and got past it without harm.  
````````  
Joseph continued to walk until he was completely out of the woods, and came across a little town place. He found a few items along the way, some bullets and something that looked like a map piece, and figured he was heading in the right direction. Joseph walked over to a small house and went inside, carefully of course. As soon as he was inside, the mirror on the wall began to glow and he could’ve sworn he saw the nurse from before walking into it then disappearing.  
Joseph made an ‘Hmph’ sound and walked over to the desk, looking for anything on it. He saw something oddly familiar and picked it up, reading the first page.  
Journal of Joseph Oda - November 2004  
Finally got my gold badge! “Detective Joseph Oda”...I like the sound of that. Seems a long time coming, but they say that I’m one of the fastest ever to rise through the ranks. Can’t wait to get started. I know that I can do more good as a detective than I ever could as a cop. Plus I don’t have to wear that damned uniform anymore. The pay bump doesn’t hurt, either...KCPD needs all the help they can get. There’s a seemingly disproportionate amount of crime these days. Krimson City is my home, and it’s my job to protect it.  
Joseph set it down and flinched as the mirror next to him cracked and began glowing. Joseph walked over and looked into it, he felt himself being pulled into it so suddenly, and that he blinked and woke up in the same hospital bed he was in before. “What the...” He shook his head. “Back here again?” Joseph got up and left the room, listening to the patients screaming about things he couldn’t understand.  
He walked over to the front desk where the nurse was, hearing her say something but he simply walked past her and into another room. He saw the chair and shuddered, turning towards a mirror that shattered as he did. Joseph walked over to it and stared at it, feeling himself being pulled into it by another flash of light.  
“This is crazy.” Joseph realized he was in the same room he was where he picked his journal up and groaned, turning and leaving the building he pulled his lantern out, holding it up and looking around at the darkness surrounding him.  
```````````  
Joseph walked through an open fence and looked around, looking up at a guy walking out of a building. He seemed to be walking funny, limping, and seemed to be an older man.  
“Hey are you guys from around here? I don’t know where...” The man groaned and shook his head, his voice coming out in a pained way.  
“Can’t go on.” He walked over into the middle of the grass and looked up as a flash of light from a lighthouse in the distance shone on him. Joseph looked at the light and squinted as it brightened and hit his eyes, before looking back at the man and letting out a silent gasp. The man had bloody barbed wire curling up from his feet and up his body to his head, where it shot out through his mouth and snapped his neck backwards. He turned around towards Joseph and let out a noise that sounded like a mix of gurgling and growling. Either way, the noise was not human that’s for damn sure. Joseph took a small step back as another thing came up from the ground. He looked human from behind, but once he turned around Joseph saw his entire face was gone, missing and ripped off.  
`````````  
Those fucking things, whatever they were. It was a whole village of them against him, and they were winning. He didn’t have much ammo left in his pockets and damn it if he couldn’t run away. The fall after cutting himself free before that man with the chainsaw came after him had hurt his back to such a degree, it hurt to breathe. He reloaded his gun and turned around, shooting a villager in the head as it rushed to him. “Shit, better get out of here.”  
Joseph ran on a cobblestone bridge, glancing to the water below him. He decided to keep going but ran over to a giant wooden door. He put both hands on it and looked up at it, and trying to push it open. “Goddamnit!” He turned around to look at the things advancing on him. Joseph looked around and pushed away from the door, breaking into a sprint towards the people. One of them lunged at him but he ducked out of their reach. He jumped up and kicked one of them in the chest, knocking them back into a few others.  
Joseph rushed up onto a plank, looking down at the water below him. He turned and looked at the people behind him, advancing on him. Joseph quickly pulled his gun out and shot at one of them, jumping down off the plank and slipping, sliding down a bunch of wooden planks and boxes. He slid off the edge, landing in a bunch of water below him as the villagers looked down at the water, walking away as they thought he was dead.


	3. Claws Of The Horde

Joseph popped out of the water, taking a deep breath of air and shaking the water off of him. He wiped the water from his forehead and eyes, looking around. He waded through the water to a few rocks that led to land, climbing up on them out of the water. He took a few deep breaths then stood up and continued to walk, checking his gun to make sure all the bullets were as he left them, luckily all were accounted for. He walked over to a table, seeing another one of those needles he injected himself with before to feel better. He frowned and looked to the side, seeing another journal. The last one he picked up wasn’t what he wanted to see but he took his chances, picking it up.  
Journal of Joseph Oda - December 2004  
First day as a Detective.

My new partner, Julie Kidman, is a real firecracker. Tenacious and no-nonsense - my kind of woman. But I’ve got to watch it around her. She almost caught me checking out her ass today...  
```````````````  
He could hear it again, that stupid grunting and growling, the sounds of the chains rattling. Joseph knew who was back, that guy with the chainsaw who sliced his leg open, and thinking about it sent a shiver through his spine. Joseph walked over to a wall of wood, hearing the chainsaw get louder before the wall collapsed. He turned around as soon as he saw the man holding the chainsaw coming after him.  
Joseph pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man, jumping a bit at realizing how close he was before Joseph decided it was best to not take the chance and he better turn around before the chainsaw ended up in his chest. He ran away and pulled a shotgun off of his back, turning around and shooting the man in the chest. He growled and doubled over, allowing Joseph to shoot him again, this time knocking him back.  
God damn it, what was he supposed to do? This guy was not dying at all. He ran around the man and down a small hill, jumping over something in the ground. He turned and shot at the man again and again until finally, he fell back, falling to his knees and then his entire body onto the ground. Joseph watched as he turned into small balls of blood, leaving the chainsaw behind, which he walked over and picked up, looking it over. Joseph let his eyes watch the blood all going towards something.  
He turned and looked, seeing a pale man in a hood standing by a fence, the blood forming at his ankles and disappearing into his body. As the blood disappeared completely, Joseph heard the loud buzzing in his ears again before the man turned away from him and vanished into the air. Joseph looked down at the chainsaw and frowned. “I better hold onto this.”  
`````````  
Joseph pulled the rope on the chainsaw, listening to it turn on before he held it up to a rusty iron chain. The sparks flew, making his squint and being thankful for his glasses so no sparks got in his eyes. The loud shrill noises the chain made as he held the chainsaw up to it made him cringe, and he was happy when it was finally over and the chain snapped. The gate opened as the chain broke, allowing him to throw the now broken chainsaw down so he could walk through it.  
“Wait...!” Joseph turned around to see the doctor from the ambulance rushing towards him. “Over here!” The doctor slowed down once he got closer to Joseph. “Wait uh... Officer... You must take me with you.”  
“’Detective;’ Oda.” Joseph stated.  
“Leslie should be just ahead. It is imperative that we find him.” The both of them began to walk past the gates, Joseph looking back for a second to see it slam shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
